minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Una Tellure Natione
Disclaimer This is a story using the "overused" nations idea. I am writing it for fun amd my classmates at school. Enjoy. Una Tellure Natione � Chapter 1 Year: 0482 Fegil94: What is this? Fegil94: A new source of power? Fegil94: I will contact my allies. --- AronusToday: Stop it. ArnousToday: NO! ArnousToday: I will not give into your demands. ???: You will. A new power declares its independance from Deutsche Republic It calls itself Marinus. Marinus declares war on Deutsche Republic. TheSSR: We will be victorious --- FishTacosMC: Where did you say you found this again? Fegil94: North of my border about 13 miles. FishTacosMC: Huh. FishTacosMC: What say you? ToasterKing82: I find this… Curious Fegil94: I think we should make our alliance official. This device could give us a clear upper hand. FishTacosMC: I agree. ToasterKing82: As do I. The Alliance of Energy is formed by The Ipolian Confederacy, New Johova, and Toastalitarian Conglomerate. of Energy FishTacosMC: This is wonderful. FInally we will be a superpower. Praise the Fish taco. of Energy ToasterKing82: Do not get cocky. Now about those objects, my economy will begin mass producing them. of Energy FishTacosMC: Very well. of Energy Fegil94: What about the Marinus Conflict? of Energy FishTacosMC: I will mobilize 1300 troops to help Marinus. What you do is your choice. of Energy ToasterKing82: Meeting adjourned. --- onespookyzucc: Hmm… This conflict looks like a good testing ground. I think I will assist Marinus with some new tech I am eager to try. --- Hmanrulz7: Brothers. Now is the time for unity. Deanosaurus: Uh… No. Cothnay: We are not joining you, you crazed commie. Hmanrulz7: Then it is war. The Kingdom of Guilyard declares war on the Farland Nation and The Yuritale --- Creed: H! Hmanrulz7: What do you want peasant? Creed: You are trespassing. Hmanrulz7: And? Creed: I am not fond of it. Hmanrulz7: Well I don’t care. Creed: H, if you withdraw I am severing trade relations with you. Hmanrulz7: I have war to fight and enemies to kill. I promise for the sake of trade I will withdraw after my victory. Creed: You have 90 days. End of statement. --- onespookyzucc: I have a proposal. Cothnay: What do you want now? Deanosaurus: Ugh. Zucc can’t you just leave us alone for once? We are in the middle of a war. onespookyzucc: Exactly the reason I have come all this way. Cothnay: Wait... what? Deanosaurus: You... you... You want to help us. onespookyzucc: Of course comrades. onespookyzucc: All I ask in return is this. Deanosaurus: That? I have millions of those. Cothnay: I have many of those as well. But I must ask, why those? onespookyzucc: Do not ask questions to which you don't want to know the answer. Cothnay: Well? Deanosaurus: I say we take it. Cothnay: Alright. We accept your offer. onespookyzucc: Wonderful --- of Energy ToasterKing82: ÆîœķđƏ#Đ &ĞĐĔÆ KOSOVO ÞƏŲÞÝ¿¥ £₩ÞƏŘ¥ of Energy ToasterKing82: ÆĶŒ§ßI SEE YOUÆĶĐĢ& --- onespookyzucc: A touch of this here. A touch there. Perfect. Now it is ready. Hmanrulz7: Why is there a lone plane over Tharsic? onespookyzucc: I strike for freedom. I strike for the imprisoned. For the Lord. Hmanrulz7: What the hell is that? The city of Tharsic is leveled by a mysterious weapon used by Z.U.C.C. Hmanrulz7: Oh my god. Hmanrulz7: What have you done? Hmanrulz7: All 600,000 people. Gone. Hmanrulz7: All the factories. All the tanks. Hmanrulz7: Obliterated. Hmanrulz7: I surrendur. The Kingdom of Guilyard surrendurs to Z.U.C.C., The Yuritale, and Farland Nation. onespookyzucc: Accept our terms as follow. Farland Nation and The Yuritale be granted complete freedom. You also must join the Roanus Pact of Nations RPN. Hmanrulz7: I accept. onespookyzucc: Good. --- CHANNEL SECURE onespookyzucc: Are you there? of Energy ToasterKing82: I am. onespookyzucc: Thanks for the blueprints. of Energy ToasterKing82: You needed it. of Energy ToasterKing82: Your people are faltering. They need victory. I wish you only luck. onespookyzucc: Thank you. CONNECTION TERMINATED � Chapter 2 Marinus has defeated the Deutsche Republic. Toastalitarian Conglomerate leaves the Alliance of Energy. AoE FishTacosMC: Why did you leave? ToasterKing82: Destiny calls me else where. --- RPN Hmanrulz7: My Empire has crumbled. And now… Rebels: FREEDOM!! RPN Hmanrulz7: Here we go again. RPN Deanosaurus: I will help you. Something compels me to. Creed: My taken land awaits. The rebels have my support. The Great War of Guilyard begins. Cottonee: Freedom for the military. Hmanrulz7: For freedom. Creed: For the taken land. CHANNEL SECURE onespookyzucc: Which side should I join? ToasterKing82: Creed and Cottonee will be good allies. We join them. onespookyzucc: Aye. ToasterKing82: Keep a significant portion at home though, in case New Johova tries something tricky. CONNECTION TERMINATED Year: 0483 TheSSR: This name is too little a description for us. We are the people. Marinus changes its name to the Imperial Manifest of Marinus. TheSSR: Better. TheSSR: Now for some colonization. I.M.M. troops land on the coast of Toastalitarian land. They open negotiations for territories. TheSSR: I would like to purchase land. ToasterKing82: The answer is no. TheSSR: Why not? You barely use it. I have much money at my disposal. ToasterKing82: Listen here Communist Comrade Dirtsack, My land means my land. No means no. Now leave in peace or die in war. TheSSR: War it will be. Imperial Manifest of Marinus declares war on Toastalitarian Conglomerate. Z.U.C.C. declares war on the Imperial Manifest of Marinus. The Deutsche Remnants declare war on the Imperial Manifest of Marinus. TheSSR: Who in the world is the last one? SCP-Breach: We have fallen, but we get up. onespookyzucc: You will crumble beneath our boot. Z.U.C.C., The Deutsche Remnants, and Toastalitarian Conglomerate reveal their connection and create the Omicron Pact. Pact ToasterKing82: Your nation will fall. And when we are done there will be nothing left of you. Pact ToasterKing82: Darkness will envelope you. Pact ToasterKing82: No one will remember you.Category:Factionpasta Category:Creepypasta Category:WhoWatchesTheToasters